


The Marauders and the Hunter in the Night

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Best Friends, Gen, Obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: The Marauders are about to have another adventure, if it could even be called that. The hunter is ready for them, in more ways than one.





	1. The Plan (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyback and his friends make a plan.

Fenrir Greyback barred his teeth in anticipation for the things to come. His friends - who all shared his curse - were with him. Today was that day.

"Soon, our pack will grow." he said, with wild joy in his eyes "Nothing and no one will get in our way."

"Are you sure, boss?" one of the others said "I mean, this is....."

"It would be thrilling, trust me, Andrews." Greyback responded with glee "Children are most impressionable. We will have what we want. I will have what I want."

"But Hogwarts is....." Andrews tried again

"Are you standing between me and my prey, Andrews?" Greyback growled "Want 'im for yourself, do you?"

Andrews took a step back. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Don't worry, Andrews." Greyback laughed "You have the instincts of a true werewolf, and I can't begrudge you for that. Once we take him, he'll be ours, forever."

"That is, if we succeed." another person - this one a woman - stepped forward.

"That is where you come in, Martha." Greyback purred "They have a vacancy for Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You will fill it. You will use it to influence him to adopt our way of thinking. After all, who would suspect that someone who teaches ways to defend against the dark creatures to be one themselves? And once we get him to join our ranks, you'll be his mother and I'll be his father. We'll raise him together to hate 'em."

"What about me?" Andrews protested

"The rest of you can be his honorary uncles." Martha suggested


	2. New Year, New Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two new professors.

They were excited. Each and every one of them was. The new term promised new adventures. What none of them knew was that this year's adventures would be different. Very different. They took their usual seats. Remus was seated between James and Sirius, and Peter was seated to the right of James. 

Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

"We have two new professors this term. Please welcome Martha Andrews. She'll be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. And also welcome Professor Kettleburn, who would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Now, enjoy the feast!"

With that, he sat back down, and everyone dug in.

"According to this, our first lesson is Defense Against the Dark Arts, on Monday." James was looking at the timetable "Wonder how would our new professors respond to pranks."

"Andrews would be a tough nut to crack." Sirius muttered

"She has a motherly air about her." Remus whispered

As they finished their meal and left the Great Hall, Remus threw a glance at the staff table. Martha Andrews was talking to another teacher. Then, almost as if she knew he was looking at her, she lifted her head and smiled.

-x-

The newspapers arrived tomorrow, along with another letter.

Remus looked at the newspaper first. The title caught his attention.

"Greyback strikes again." 

Down below was a moving picture, depicting a man feasting upon a body of a small child.

Frowning, he opened the accompanying letter.

"Her name is Monica." Remus read "She tasted sweet. Just like you did, ten years ago. A hunter never lets their prey go, remember that."

It was signed F. G. Remus felt his blood run cold.

"What's the matter, Moony?" James whispered, concerned

"Nothing." Remus smiled at him "Nothing at all."

Just some madman who is obsessed with me, he thought bitterly.

James didn't look too convinced, but he let it go, much to Remus' relief.

-x-

"I understand that you are tackling the subject of werewolves next?" Martha looked around the classroom for confirmation

There were multiple nods and Martha smiled.

And......was that a trick of light, or did Martha look positively delighted to be teaching this particular subject matter?

Remus left the class with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Well, that was boring." James pouted "Our time could have been spent doing other things."

Then he threw a look at Remus, and frowned

"Are you all right?" he asked

"I am." Remus managed another forced smile


End file.
